An Interview
by TheRookieWritah1221
Summary: The day of our hero's 18th birthday, three fans visit his humble abode for a simple questioning. Hopefully it'll go well. A/N: Okay honestly, I dunno what the genres are so I just chose 'General'. I wish it had a 'Random' genre. And I don't own PJatO. Heck, I don't even own my schoolbags! This is a birthday gift for Percy of some sort, it got a mind of it's own. SELF-INSERTION!


_Tricia: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERCY JACKSON!__  
_**Jake: Crud, now my sister'll be all fangirly again.****  
**_Tricia: And we have a guest at the A/N box tonight!__  
_**Jake: Meet our friend Derek!****  
**Derek: Gah! It's 11 at night! Have you not heard of sleep?!  
_Tricia: Sorry. I just wanna stay up until Percy's birthday!__  
_**Jake: And I wanna sleep later when I won't be woken up every 15 minutes.****  
**Derek: Inviting me to you house was a set up wasn't it?  
_Tricia: Yep! Everyone else was busy and you were the only one free!__  
_**Jake: But this is getting long so you must be warn-****  
**Derek: It's a self-insertion thing, I'm not usually cranky and for whoever is concerned, this rookie authoress can't erase whatever we say because we made a contract. Now write, woman, so I can sleep!

* * *

**The Interview**

The sunlight streamed into a certain demigod's room through the blue curtains bringing him back to consciousness. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the hero stretches his arms over my head and yawns loudly. A few minutes after slipping on a shirt and pants continuous knocking could be heard coming from the front door. Percy walked to the front door of the tiny but comfortable apartment only to be greeted by a girl, and two boys he didn't know. All of them sported blacker-than-black hair like his but their eyes were a tad hue lighter than their hair, and mocha skin.

"Uhm, what are you doing here and who are you?" Percy asked with a confused face looking down at the 5'3 girl and 5'5 boys. The girl kept bouncing up and down giddily whilst the one who looked like her boy version simply smiled tiredly at him. The other boy, he kept a look of indifference with a hint of annoyance like being there was too troublesome for him.

"I'm here to interview you about your daily activities." She said, the girl's hyperactive attitude gone in a blink of an eye. "It's for the sake of fiction."

"And for me and our friend to get eight hours of sleep and not be woken up every fifteen minutes." The look-alike yawned. "Did you have breakfast yet?" Percy shook his head. "Can I have some coffee?"

"And don't worry, we aren't crazed monsters trying to kill, just three adolescent Filipinos who just want breakfast. Ms. Smiles over here just had to-" Before the indifferent one could finish, he's mouth was clamped shut by a hand.

"If you publicly announce our methods then other fandroids will come here! Think about the characters that'll be drowning with love!" The girl then proceeded to mutter to herself about the demigod being mobbed by 'fandroids' near the corner of the hero's apartment.

"H-How did you get there?" He asked in alarm. He turned around to find the two boys looking for mug.

"Percy," a brunette in her forties entered the living room wearing a plush robe. "Who are these kids?" After hearing the gentle voice of Percy's mother, Sally Jackson, the girl who was supposed to be sulking in the corner smiled and made a beeline to Sally.

"Ms. Jackson, oh glob! I have also wanted to ask you this question since forever: How much blue food coloring do you need for you famous chocolate chip cookies?"

* * *

After some explaining:

"So you want to interview my son around on a Saturday which is today, his birthday?"

"And for the sake of 'fiction'?" Percy's second step-father asked the three adolescents who were occupying themselves with cookies. "All that without telling us your names?"

"Yep!" The girl said the corners of her mouth sprinkled with crumbs. "But we could supply you with names you could call us with. I'm-"

"Her names Tricia, mine is Derek and the guy about to drool on the cookies-" He pointed at the look-alike's head bobbing up and down. "Is called Jake. Sorry for intruding but as you can see, Tricia has been all giddy ever since August first." Derek said with a poker face, crossed arms and calm tone in complete contrast to the childish girl next to him giving him a raspberry.

"Meh, meanie-bo-beanie," She turned away from him looking at the occupants of the apartment with a happy face. "Since the baka over there explained it all, can we please interview Percy? I'll do anything I promise." She pleaded making Sally smile.

"No need. It's okay to interview him. And you can stay for some cake later if you want. We're gonna have a birthday party for him with all his friends and girlfriend." Sally said before standing up to pick up the now empty plate. Paul told them to occupy themselves in the living room while the rest of them got ready for the day. So to entertain themselves Jake napped for a while and Derek helped out Tricia with her questions. After a few minutes, Percy came out looking like he would any day-normal shirt, jeans, converse and wavy black hair.

"What were your questions?" Percy asked sitting down on a couch chair parallel to theirs.

"Hai! Okieee!" Tricia shuffled through her notes soon settling on a page. She opened her mouth, about to ask her question, and then all Hades broke loose.

* * *

A ding sounded.

"Kay thanks, Percy. You answered all a hundred and three questions I had!" the smiling girl said pleased fixing her papers.

"And in fifteen minutes, numbers one till fifty-seven in sentence form but for the rest are one worded sentences." Derek said astonished.

"That's gotta be some kinda demigod record." Jake said waking up after his sister's constant poking. The three's gazes all landed on Percy who was breathing fast and had his head tilted toward the ceiling.

"You-" he pointed at Tricia who looked at him curiously. Didn't even let me finish half of my answers!" He finished a bit out of breath making them giggle.

"If only my little sister could take notes like that during Social Studies." Jake feigned disappointment and sighed earning a punch from his sister. Derek tried covering up his small chuckle with a snort then cleared his throat.

"Well, thanks for your time. We'll be going now, c'mon you two." He took quick strides to the door and opened it wide enough for the twins to slip through. "Πάρτε μας από τη διάσταση του Περσέα, γιο του Ποσειδώνα για την δική μας!" The Greek sentence met the deaf ears of the hero who just sat there rubbing his eyes with his palms and shaking his head.

"Damn, I have _got_ to talk with Riordan about my fans."

* * *

_Tricia: Words: 966__  
_**Jake: Commas: 48****  
**Derek: Number of tired people: ONE!  
_Tricia: Bro, I think I write better when I'm sleepy. You shouldn't have given me that chocolate bar after I did the first paragraph.__  
_**Jake: Sorry but as the concerned brother I am, I had to give you some.****  
**Derek: You two are ignoring me aren't you?  
_Tricia: Yep! Okay, readers, sorry if it sucks like Hades (only a metaphor not that I want to insult anyone) but I'm super sleepy and I wanted this thing longer-__  
_**Jake: -around one-thousand words and with the birthday party.****  
**_Tricia: But _SOME _certain cranky thirteen-year-olds wanted some sleep. I wanted to put my questions, Percy's answers and the whole SHEBANG!__  
_Derek: Alright, it's all my fault! Sorry if I'm human!  
_Tricia: Apology accepted.__  
_Derek: *face palm*  
**Jake: Like what Gibbs said: WE CAN SLEEP WHEN WE'RE DEAD!****  
****_Twins: GO GIBBS!_****_  
_**_Tricia: Okay so I accept constructive criticism, reviews but not flames whether one sentenced or not. Like, 'It sucks' or 'You wasted my time' and I've read reviews that get on my nerves like those written by anons.__  
_**Jake: Apparently, my sister has reached her five stages of sleepiness.****  
**Derek: They aren't important but just please review before she starts ranting.  
_Tricia: Ya' hearin' me anons? Don't be jerks. It says so in the rules: _4. Everyone here is an aspiring writer. Respect your fellow members and lend a helping a hand when they need it. Like many things, the path to becoming a better writer is often a two-way street.  
**Jake: Damn, she started.****  
**Derek: Please review using that new thing under this thing.


End file.
